Moi aussi, si ça se trouve
by Kithuz
Summary: Sasuke est revenu pour Naruto... OS/YAOI !


La tête humide de Naruto retomba mollement sur son oreiller. La sueur dégoulinait lentement le long de sa tempe, ses yeux étaient fortement fermés, montrant ainsi la douleur qu'il ressentait, ainsi que ses dents mordaient à sang sa lèvre inférieure.  
Sasuke bougea ses hanches au rythme de la musique mise un peu plus tôt dans la soirée...  
Il devait être 22 heures, le blond revenait d'une mission confiée par l'ANBU à l'équipe Kakashi. Il était rentré chez lui couvert de sang, il s'apprêtait à prendre une douche, mais des mains lui serrèrent la taille pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le lit; Sasuke était de retour.

- **Sa... Sasuke... Arrête... S'il... Te plait...** murmura Naruto en se tordant sous la douleur lancinante dans ses reins.

Le noiraud accéléra ses coups de reins, tapant douloureusement dans le fond du blond, le faisant crier au passage.

- **Tu m'as supplié de revenir tellement de fois, Naruto... J'ai refusé autant de fois que tu me l'as demandé à contre coeur,** l'Uchiwa reprit son souffle quelques instants avant de reprendre. **Maintenant que je suis là, en l'homme de mes fantasmes, je n'arrêterai pas... Pas tout de suite.**

Le coeur de l'Uzumaki fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Les mots de son meilleur ami repassèrent dans sa tête, en boucle, sans jamais s'arrêter.  
Sasuke se délivra après un coup sur la prostate du blond et s'écroula à ses côtés, en lui enserrant la taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

- **Naruto...** susurra-t-il à son oreille, d'un ton plus que réconfortant. **Je t'aime... Maintenant que j'ai réussi à t'avoir, je te garde...**

Le blond n'entendit pas plus, il s'endormit.

Le lit fut froid à son réveil, Sasuke n'était plus là; son corps de détendit. Il sentait encore son odeur sur ses draps, la douleur dans ses reins n'avaient pas disparue.  
Il se leva lentement, il était neuf heures et demi. Il devait rejoindre Saï, Sakura et Kakashi pour l'entraînement quotidien, mais les évènements de la veille le tourmentaient. Jamais il n'oserait en parler, parler du retour du jeune Uchiwa.  
Il alla s'habiller et manger quelque chose avant de partir au terrain herbé d'entraînement.

- **Naruto ! En retard ! Quelle est ton excuse aujourd'hui ?** s'énerva Sakura.

Le blond se gratte l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

- **Panne de réveil...** répondit-il.

Une fumée blanche, puis Kakashi Hatake, livre orange en main, apparut à son tour.

- **Yo ! Désolé du retard, une vieille femme voulait traverser la rue avec les bras remplis de courses, du coup je l'ai aidé et...** commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par la rose.  
- **C'est bon sensei...**

Les combats s'enchaînèrent. Kakashi finit par s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre, suivit de près par Naruto, laissant les deux autres combattre.

- **Naruto,** commença l'argenté calmement.

Le blond leva la tête vers son maître.

- **Je suis arrivé en retard parce que j'ai vu Sasuke ce matin, tôt,** continua le sensei.

Le coeur de l'Uzumaki s'arrêta un instant, mais lui ne répondit rien, mordant sa lèvre.

- **Il pleurait.**

Le temps ne s'écoulait plus à cet instant.

- **Il t'aime... Tellement, qu'il regrette ce qu'il t'a fait hier soir,** finit Kakashi devant Naruto qui rougissait légèrement. **Il ne voulait en rien te faire souffrir.**

Naruto baissa les yeux sur la prairie verdoyante. Ses cheveux voletaient lentement au vent frais qui s'infiltrait faiblement dans son vêtement.  
Kakashi posa sa main sur le genou de son élève.

- **Rentre chez toi, Naruto.**

Le blond n'attendit pas plus et se leva pour prendre le chemin de sa maison, doucement. Il traînait les pieds, au bord des larmes. Il ne savait plus si Sasuke était ou non son ami. Il voulait bel et bien son retour parmi eux, mais pas comme ça... Mais après les paroles de Kakashi, son coeur balançait.  
Il appuya sa main sur la poignée de sa porte d'entrée puis entra chez lui avant de se jeter sur son divan.  
Il ferma les yeux, sentant une main descendre sur son torse puis remonter dans son cou. Un souffle chaud lui réchauffa l'oreille.

- **Excuse-moi...**

Sans ouvrir ses yeux azurés, il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, sur le coussin moelleux du canapé.  
Il le sentit s'asseoir à califourchon face à lui et lui enserrer la taille puis poser la tête sur son torse halé.

- **Je t'aime...** murmura l'Uchiwa.

Naruto entremêla ses doigts aux cheveux bruns de Sasuke et lui releva la tête pour le regarder, pour regarder la beauté qu'était cet homme. Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour entamer un long baiser amoureux.  
Les mains du blond vagabondaient jusqu'aux fesses du brun. Il arrêta le baiser pour mieux le contempler.

- **Moi aussi, si ça se trouve...**


End file.
